The primary objective is to isolate, propagate and characterize normal and neoplastic human prostatic epithelial cell cultures. Methods of cell isolation and subculture will be studied. In particular, the micro- and macromolecular components of the nutrient culture media will be optimized. Cell lines are being characterized by light and electron microscopy, determination of growth parameters, chromosomal analysis by fluorescent banding, determination of acid phosphatase and 5-alpha reductase activity and metabolism of and response to testosterone. Both normal and neoplastic epithelial cell lines have been isolated and cultured more than forty population doublings.